baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Knows Best
"Mother Knows Best" is the ninth episode of the second season of ''Villains Unite! ''It is the thirty-first episode of the series. Synopsis Sleepy Hollow is in grave danger as Mother Gothel prepares to kill Rapunzel. In an attempt to atone for the mistakes she has made, Belle decides to defend her newfound friend. Meanwhile, Cruella De Vil confronts Hades, who with Megara intends to stop this plan. Meanwhile, Lumiere, Ariel, Merida, and Goldilocks return, while Tinker Bell meets a fate to be told. Meanwhile, Annemarise and Cinderella catch up. In flashbacks, Donna's mother Maleficent tries to prevent her from leaving her tower. Recap Sleepy Hollow's normal calmness is suddenly interrupted by the apparitions of Lumiere, Ariel, Merida, and Goldilocks. The four reveal that they were summoned by Rumplestiltskin, who has turned over a new leaf, to Belle, Annemarise, Maleficent, Cruella, and Red, who are walking down the street. Belle asks Ariel if Eric is okay. Ariel thanks her and says Eric is fine. At the town line, Aurora steps over and survives, proving that Cinderella indeed resurrect her. Cinderella and Aurora ask Megara if she's fine. Megara says she is, she just wants to find Hades. Cinderella and Aurora see her off. Ursula and Mother Gothel watch the Main Street interactions. Ursula notes to Gothel that her mother has changed, for the better. Mother Gothel, angered, begins to choke Ursula to death. Ursula laughs, and Gothel remembers that Ursula is already dead. In fury, Mother Gothel tells Ursula she isn't going to get her resurrected unless she gets her act straight. Gothel teleports away. Belle comes to Rapunzel in the diner and profusely apologizes. Rapunzel forgives her, when Belle is frozen. Mother Gothel appears with a knife and stabs Rapunzel. Rapunzel collapses, dying. Belle calls for Annemarise and Maleficent, who arrive. The witches heal Rapunzel and remobilize Belle, to which they thank. Then, Tinker Bell comes and reports that Gothel is targetting Maleficent. In the past, Maleficent and her daughter Donna live in a tall, isolated tower. After Maleficent one day abandons Donna, Donna decides it is time to run away. She opens her mother's jewelry box and steals a Key to the Land of Unfinished Stories so she can escape. Travelling into the Land of Unfinished Stories, Gothel vows to never return to her mother. Many years later, Gothel imprisons Rapunzel in the tower. In Sleepy Hollow, Rapunzel and Maleficent search for Gothel. When they find her, Maleficent apologizes to Gothel for their past. Gothel decides they should be a family. Cruella De Vil prepares to attack Hades, but Megara stops her. Lumiere, Ariel, Merida, and Goldilocks settle down. Later, they watch as Tinker Bell is dissolved by Ursula. Howvever, Tinker Bell escapes. Annemarise and Cinderella catch up on recent events and agree that King Charming was a terrible person. Later that night, Ursula drops Gothel's key to the Land of Unfinished Stories into a cauldron to curse everyone to the Land of Unfinished Stories. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Anna Fox as Annemarise * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Donna Gothel * David Marson as Robin Hood * Anthony King as Rumplestiltskin Guest Starring * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora * John Miller as Lumiere * Betty Brown as Ursula * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Andrew Tomas as Prince Phillip * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella * Jennifer Gold as Rapunzel * Diana Courie as Megara * John Euing as King Adam